1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a structure capable of hand-washing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus which washes clothes using electricity, and types of the washing machine include a drum-type washing machine in which a rotary tub is horizontally disposed and clothes are washed by being lifted upward and lowered along an inner circumferential surface of the rotary tub when the rotary tub rotates back and forth with respect to a horizontal axis, and a vertical-axis washing machine in which a rotary tub having a pulsator therein is vertically disposed and clothes are washed using a water current generated by the pulsator when the rotary tub rotates back and forth with respect to a vertical axis.
The drum type washing machine includes a main body forming an exterior, a cylindrical tub installed in the main body to retain wash water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub to wash laundry, a driving motor disposed behind the tub to rotate the drum, and a door installed at a front surface of the main body. An inlet communicating with the drum is provided at at least a portion of the main body, and the door opens and closes the inlet.
Washing machines may also be classified as top-loading washing machines and front-loading washing machines according to their shape. The top-loading washing machine is a washing machine in which laundry may be inserted into a rotary tub through an opening provided at an upper surface of the washing machine. The front-loading washing machine is a washing machine in which laundry may be inserted into a rotary tub through an opening provided at a side surface of the washing machine. In general, agitator-type washing machines and vortex-type washing machines are top-loading washing machines, and the drum-type washing machines are front-loading washing machines.
However, washing ingrained dirt or partial stains on the clothes are difficult using the above washing processes of the washing machines. Since a washing machine generally has a washing space defined by a fixed tub and a rotary rub but does not have a space for hand-washing or separate washing, in this case, washing using the washing machine should be performed after a hand-washing or a separate washing outside of the washing machine. Also, additional wash water is required for this.
When hand-washing or separate washing is performed within the washing machine itself, a separate washing place is not required, and wash water which was used in the hand-washing or separate washing can be reused in a washing process of the washing machine, thereby saving wash water.